I'm magic ?
by Helnox
Summary: [ABANDONNEE] Ryan est un jeune adolescent de quinze ans mais il va lui arriver un changement radical dans sa vie et la magie va venir interférer avec lui-même.
1. Sauvetage express

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_I'm magic ?_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Charmed appartiennent à Constance M. Burge.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Petit Two shot sur Charmed et à la base c'est le défi de Ryan.D qui me demandais de lui créer un personnage à son image dans la série.  
La partie 2 sera en ligne demain !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I'm magic ?**

Nous sommes un après-midi d'une journée d'automne, une journée des plus ordinaires. Le soleil commençait à éblouir les quelques passants dans la rue. La plupart des enfants et des adolescents étaient en cours pour agrandir leur culture et préparer leurs futurs examens.

Il existait des centaines d'établissements dans le monde mais attardons-nous sur un lycée précis en France, situé dans une région forte agréable. Dans cette école, un jeune garçon de quinze ans du nom de Ryan y étudie. Un élève brillant qui est très attentif en classe. A cette heure-ci, il était en plein cours de français. La professeur étaient entrain de de noter quelques citations au tableau et Ryan en prenait note mais se rendit compte qu'il arriverait en bas de page et que sa pochette où il rangeais ses feuilles vierges était vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son sac, dans l'espoir d'en trouver une par chance mais il revint bredouille de cette recherche.

A sa grande surprise, un paquet neuf était posé sur sa table. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être que l'un de ses camarades avait remarqué l'embarras dans lequel il était et lui avait déposé le paquet sur sa table pour lui rendre service. Ryan chercha donc à qui appartenait ces feuilles et demanda à ses camarades qui étaient autour de lui.

_« Hé !_ dit-il pour interpeller Brian qui se trouvait à sa gauche. _C'est à toi le paquet de copies qui est sur ma table ? »_. Ce-dernier lui répondit négativement. Il questionna d'autres personnes mais à chaque fois, ils déclaraient que ce paquet ne leur appartenait pas. Cette question continua de trotter dans sa tête quelques minutes mais il revint rapidement à la réalité quand il remarqua le retard qu'il avait pris sur le cours. Il reprit le travail ne se souciant que de ce qui était écrit au tableau et de ce que disait la professeur.

Sur le chemin du retour, en rentrant chez lui, la question de la matinée était revenue dans la tête de Ryan. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'incroyable mais ça le troublait tout de même. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de s'éloigner de quelque chose.

Nouvelle journée de cours, Ryan allait en cours la tête vidée de ces questions sur ce mystérieux incident, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, de la journée passée. Il espérait que son cours de mathématiques se passerait sans accroche, sans événement incroyable. A cause de cette histoire, il devenait pratiquement paranoïaque, prenant chaque petit élément étrange pour une manifestation magique, car depuis qu'il était tout petit, Ryan était très attiré par le monde fantastique et magique au point qu'il avait crée une sorte de cahier où il avait écrit des formules magiques ou des recettes de potions comme il les voyait.

Durant le cours qui se déroulait normalement, un vacarme soudain se fit entendre dans le couloir, une discussion au ton assez élevé. Le professeur de maths, agacé par ce bruit quitta son tableau et alla pour sortir afin de demander le silence aux gêneurs. Il n'était qu'à deux mètres de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit grandement et trois femmes entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Trois magnifiques femmes qui à peine entrées prirent la parole, du moins une des trois qui semblait être aussi la plus âgée.

_« Excusez notre intrusion dans votre cours Monsieur mais c'est urgent. On aurait besoin de parler à un de vos élèves, qui s'appelle Ryan »_ demanda cette dernière.

-_ Et vous êtes ? »_ questionna le professeur qui ne confierait pas un de ses élèves sans savoir à qui il avait à faire.

-_ Je m'appelle Piper, elle c'est Paige et elle Phoebe »_ présenta la femme. Elles étaient en fait les sœurs Halliwell. Et ces trois femmes allaient bouleverser le destin de Ryan. Le professeur demanda à Ryan de venir et il alla dans le couloir discuter avec les femmes.

_« Mais qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?_ demanda Ryan qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

-_ Ça va pas être facile à accepter, mais en fait nous sommes toutes les trois des sorcières avec des pouvoirs magiques et nous devons te protéger des forces démoniaques qui veulent te détruire._

-_ Phoebe ! T'aurais pu y aller plus en douceur !_ râla Paige.

-_ On a pas beaucoup de temps alors j'ai préféré tout dire, comme ça on peut partir plus vite et éviter qu'il se fasse tuer »_.

_« Mais pourquoi vous devez me protéger ? Et pourquoi surtout on veut me tuer, je ne suis pas riche, je n'ai rien de spécial »_ protesta Ryan qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ces personnes qui venait de nul part.

_« Oh que si, en fait tu es aussi un sorcier et tu as toi aussi tes propres dons. C'est grâce à eux qu'on a pu te localiser. Et certains démons veulent s'emparer de ces pouvoirs qui les rendraient très puissants et ainsi, ils espèrent prendre le contrôle des Enfers »_ lui expliqua Phoebe.

Ryan les regarda toutes les trois, chacune tour à tour. _« Vous êtes douées, j'ai failli vous croire. Quoi qu'il en soit, arrêter de raconter des sottises pareilles »_ dit-il avant de retourner dans la salle de cours. Quand il entra, un amas de flammes se dressa devant lui pour laisser apparaître un homme grand et barbu : c'était le démon Zankou, un des plus puissants encore vivants. Ce-dernier s'approcha de Ryan en faisant le seul pas qui les éloignaient mais Ryan recula automatiquement.

_« Bonjour Ryan, n'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal,_ déclara Zankou.

- _Arrête ton baratin Zankou, à chaque fois tu pense que l'on peut te croire mais c'est loin d'être crédible_, dit Phoebe qui était entrée dans la pièce en compagnie de ses sœurs.

- _Encore vous, on ne peut vraiment rien faire sans attirer les célèbres sœurs Halliwell_, dit le démon sur un ton ironique.

-_ QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER !_ Hurla tout à coup Ryan qui nageait dans l'inconnu total.

- _C'est lui le démon qui veut te tuer et s'emparer de tes pouvoirs,_ cria Paige. _Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses faire, utilise tes dons pour le détruire !_

- _Quels dons, je vous répète que je n'en ai aucun, bon sang !_

- _Quelle scène incroyable, les Halliwell qui n'arrivent pas à faire croire la vérité à un adolescent, vous devenez faibles les filles »_.

Zankou perdait patience, il fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans la paume de sa main et la dirigea non vers Ryan mais vers Paige. Cette dernière s'éclipsa et réapparut à l'autre bout de la classe. Le démon refit le même geste en prenant pour cible Phoebe et selon la vitesse, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. La boule d'énergie était à un mètre de la sorcière quand elle disparut dans une nuée de lucioles bleues comme une éclipse d'être de lumière.

_« Merci Paige,_ dit Phoebe.

- _C'est pas moi, regarde ! »_ dit cette dernière en montrant Ryan qui tenait la boule d'énergie dans sa main. Il la dirigea vers Zankou qui la reçut à l'épaule. Le démon n'était pas prêt à renoncer aussi facilement, il lança une sorte de vague d'énergie qui ne toucha que les sœurs Halliwell et ces dernières furent projetées dans les airs avant de percuter les murs. Ryan était seul face au démon et ce n'était pas ses camarades ou son professeur qui allaient l'aider car ils étaient tous pétrifiés de terreur et n'osaient pas bouger.

_« Ryan, ces femmes sont mauvaises, elles ne pensent qu'à elles et si elles veulent te protéger c'est pour que tu leur fasses le travail à leur place et que ce soit toi qui risques ta vie !_ Déclara Zankou qui cherchait toujours à convaincre l'adolescent qu'il n'était pas une menace et qu'il valait mieux venir avec lui qu'avec les sœurs.

- _Vous avez peut-être raison mais elles ne sont pas mauvaises car elles n'ont pas attaqué alors que vous si ! »_ dit Ryan en faisant apparaître dans sa main un flacon avec un liquide bleu à l'intérieur. Les sœurs étaient bluffées mais s'attendaient à qu'il ait toute sorte de pouvoirs car elle n'avaient pas eu de détails sur ce point. Ryan saisit la potion et la lança aux pieds de Zankou qui ne pouvait plus bouger et utiliser des pouvoirs.

_« On fait moins le malin ! »_ dit Piper qui avançait vers le démon sauf que l'emprise de la potion sur le démon ne dura pas longtemps.

_- Je reviendrais, et je vous jure que cette fois, je ne vous raterais pas »_ déclara Zankou avant de disparaître dans un brasier de flammes.

_- Bon, maintenant tu ne peux plus nier le fait que la magie existe et que tu as des pouvoirs magiques »_ dit Phoebe en posant une main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer.

_- Oui en effet … Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, il y a quelques heures j'étais encore un simple ado et maintenant j'apprends que je suis un sorcier »_.

- _On comprend ce que tu ressens, nous aussi on a vécu ce changement assez difficilement mais il a fallu s'y habituer et je crains que toi aussi tu n'aies pas énormément de temps pour t'y faire._

- _Vous avez raison, mais ça va être dur. Je ferais ce que je peux pour y arriver le plus vite possible_ » déclara Ryan avec conviction.

Les sœurs l'invitèrent à venir au Manoir Halliwell mais Ryan hésita. Il ne savait pas si ses parents accepteraient qu'il aille chez des inconnues pour eux pendant quelques jours. Il décida de rentrer chez lui, son professeur ayant arrêté la classe, et de prendre quelques affaires. Il prétexta à ses parents qu'il allait passer quelques journées chez un ami qu'ils connaissaient et bien sûr prévint cet ami pour le couvrir en cas de besoin. Il sortit de chez lui et attendit devant sa porte. Un petit vent frais se fit sentir, mais qu'attendait-il en ce début de soirée ?

Il était sur le perron de la maison depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ryan commençait à douter de son choix, il commençait à s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios tous plus loufoques les un que les autres mais vu à ce qu'il avait assisté plus tôt dans la journée, plus rien de l'étonnerait. Ça faisait un moment, peut-être qu'elles avaient menti et que le soit disant démon était en fait vraiment là pour l'aider ? Le jeune adolescent était perdu, il ne savait pas qui il devait suivre et croire.

Peu de temps après, un amas de lucioles bleues, du moins c'est ce que Ryan croyais, se forma à côté de lui puis ces-dernières disparurent pour laisser apparaître Paige. Ryan avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, enfin si la magie existait, beaucoup de choses sont alors possibles.

« _Bon, prêt à embarquer sur Paige Airlines ?_ Demanda la sorcière

- _Oui, enfin aussi prêt que possible dirons-nous._

- _Rassure toi, on ne sens rien _» lui expliqua Paige.

Les deux disparurent dans les mêmes lucioles, Ryan partant dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu et se lançant dans un monde qui à la fois l'attirait et lui faisait peur !

* * *

**Et voilà cette première partie est finie. Que va t-il arriver à Ryan ?**  
**La réponse demain dans la journée !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, car Phoebe est en manque d'inspi pour sa chnorique donc ça pourrait l'aider !**


	2. Annonce ABANDON

Désolé, je ne continuerai pas cette fanfiction et ça me désole. Moi qui pensait avoir que des complètes et bien non.

J'ai essayé pendant deux mois de la finir et pas moyen. Je préfère abandonner celle ci et me concentrer sur celles que je suis certain de finir. Merci d'avoir lu la première partie en tout cas.

Amicalement,  
Helnox


End file.
